


Hold the Phone

by StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen



Series: Taking Care of a Nerd 101 (Or a series of unrelated Donnie x Reader one-shots) [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged up characters, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen/pseuds/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen
Summary: You decide to rely on Donnie...
Relationships: Donatello/Reader
Series: Taking Care of a Nerd 101 (Or a series of unrelated Donnie x Reader one-shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hold the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Social media Links: 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MessmerNatasha
> 
> Tumblr: https://strawberrymilkloadingscreen.tumblr.com/

Florida Water was something that you needed to learn to make. Used in plenty of your rituals and plenty expensive, you decided to put your foot down and research how to make the vital ingredient. There were plenty of different recipes, and each one claimed this or that. So, because you probably listened to your boyfriend more often than you would ever admit, you decided to try the scientific method. 

Otherwise known as: “Make as many as possible and hope for the best.” 

You tapped on your phone and put it on speaker while you puttered around your kitchen. Pots were taken off shelves, a good bamboo spoon whisked from a colorful jar, and your many ingredients shoved in untidy piles all over your tiny counter top. 

You were thankful your roommate was out. She would have hung you by your toes if she saw the mess... 

“Hello, you’re speaking with Donatello.” 

“Hey.... How’re you doing?” 

“.... You need something, don’t you?” 

You paused in your work. “No? Can’t a gal call the mutant she loves?” 

“Yeah, if the person in question ever did pleasantries on the phone? You try to get everything done as quickly as possible since you have telephonophobia.”

“Donnie you made that...” You shook your head. “Fine, can you please make me a spreadsheet?” 

“See? Was that so hard?” 

“I can _hear_ you smirking you jackass.” 

“And yet somehow you still love me.” 

“It’s a miracle.” 

“Well I am known to perform them on occasion. Usually-” 

**Click**

It was probably rude to just hang up on him, but you knew that would only achieve interesting results. Things were always interesting when Donnie was riding on an ego high, and even though sometimes it was detrimental, you couldn’t help it if that was one of the things that you liked about him. 


End file.
